Dangerous
by Saikisbae
Summary: Bonnie goes to New Orleans to get away from all the drama in Mystic Falls. She realizes that she need danger but from who...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first serious book. I hope you enjoy! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY STORY PLOT**

**This book will be ghetto so a lot of curse words and unruliness. Now enjoy reading hunnybuns!**

After packing up all my stuff, I went to the Salvatore Boarding House. I simply walked in like I owned the place, to see Stefan in the living room. _**Perfect**_, I thought walking up to him, leaving my bags at the door.

"Hello Stefan" I said seductively with a Damon like smirk on my face.

Stefan whipped around to only tower over me and look down in my eyes, "What do you want, Bonnie?"

"Is anybody else here?" I said completely ignoring his question.

He narrowed his sea green eyes at me, "No, it's just me and you."

"Good cuz I need to tell you sum" I said.

He looked over me and saw my bags, and said "Where are you going?"

Looking back at him, I said "That's actually what I have to talk to you about, go have a seat."

He sat down, and waited patiently for me to start talking.

"...I'm leaving Mystic Falls" I said plainly but giddy on the inside.

He looked very confused, and said " Why though?"

Annoyed, I said "Cuz Stefan I'm tired of y'all bullshit, y'all hoes have too much drama."

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, I panicked, and said "What the fuck are you doing?!"

He paused, then said "I'm calling Elena, Damon, and Caroline to tell them."

"No babyboy, you can't tell them anything, you gotta keep this between us." I said

I got on his lap, took his phone and chucked it, breaking it in the process. He looked very shocked, looking into my olive eyes. He continued to say silent as my hands started wandering.

"You promise you won't tell Stefan" I said in a low, raspy voice in his ear as one hand traveled down his sculpted abs to palm his big bulge in his pants.

He groaned lowly as I put my hand in his pants to grip his big dick, giving him a hand job.

He starts to groan loudly as he begins to come undone, I stopped saying "If you don't promise me Stefan, I will stop completely you won't get to finish.

Breathlessly, he said "I promise!"

"Ok, then let me carry on." I said

I slowly start again, teasing him I went up to his ear as I got faster, I slowly licked his ear with my tongue as he became undone completely.

Taking my hand out his pants, I got up from his lap to see him looking at me with this sexy dark look.

Looking innocent I said "What?"

He let out a low sexy growl, "Nothing, but what are you going to do about that?" looking down at my soiled hand.

I smiled devilishly, as I looked up at Stefan, and brought my hand up to my mouth, starting to sucking on my cum filled fingers. After I was done, I walked back to the door grabbing my bags.

Then Stefan said "Where you going?"

"New Orleans" I said

"Alright, I will see you later then" said Stefan

"Back at you, Stef" I said opening the door

Halfway out the door, I stopped and said "By the way Stef, your cum tastes good..salty but good.

Then I was out the door,

NEW ORLEANS HERE I COME BITCHES!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if I want this to be an AH or AU(I hope you know what those two mean but anyway…) In this book, I'm making Bonnie from New Orleans and Grams is still alive and lives in NOLA. So y'all will be seeing NOLA slang and music. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!but my story! Enjoy reading my hunnybuns!**

Finally, after a 7hr drive I make it to NOLA. _**I need a fucking drink like na, **_I thought.

Getting out of my car, I start to walk down Bourbon Street till I hear somebody yell "SAY LUV LEMME BUY YOU A LA DRANK YA HERD" I turn around to see this tall fine ass chocolate man smiling at me with them pearly whites about 10 feet away.

Rolling my eyes smiling I yell back "OK LIL BOY, MEET ME AT ROUSSEAU'S" I turn back walking to Rousseau's which was like a good lil ways down the block.

Walking into the bar, I sit down anywhere with my head down waiting fa the fine dude when I hear " Say shawty i'm Camille but just call me Cam what do you need today?"

Looking up a lil, I see milky arms filled with tattoos then I see ha face. _**Damn, 2 fine people already shit. **_

Snapping out of my thoughts I say "Oh no I don't need nothing.

Then I hear " You ready fa dat drank baybeh?"

"So what's ya name, trade wit da fade?" I said smiling

"Oh ok so na imma trade, but my name Marcel what about you luv?" he said showing them pearly whites again.

"The name's Bonnie, how old is you im 20." I said

"Oh really, you could really be my lil juvie bestfren but, im 22." Marcel said with amusement in his voice.

Then Camille comes over daping up Marcel, saying "Aye shawty, they have a party at the Mikaelson Compound tonight, you tryna come with me and Marcel?"

"Mikaelson, bet imma go what time is it fa?" I said surely

"It's fa 10, we gon come pick you up also the theme is Sinners and Saints." said Camille

"Ok well y'all wear red cuz we all sinners." I said smiling devilishly

I leave walking down the street to get to Lucifer my car, 2017 Crimson Red Chevrolet Camaro.

Its 9:54pm as I look in the mirror looking type sexy ya herd. I hear knocking on my front door, I grab my weed bag which contain my papers and grinder and of course, weed. Then, I walk out my door to see Camille and Marcel looking sexy in red and also I see that they matching.

"Say you looking type sexy in dat red baybeh, but we got some fa da party." said Cam and Marcel.

"Thanks and I also have some for da party, we gon all show in 1,2,3…" I said

We all show weed bags, smiling looking each other.

10 mins later, We walk into the party already high as fuck.

Let's see how this goes

**A/N: If your wondering, yes Camille is Lesbian. As you already know Bonnie and the Mikaelsons already know each other but she only cool with Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol. Bonlijah is slowly going to creep in. Bonnie is living by herself, but she gon see Grams. See y'all till next time my hunnybuns!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been awhile since I updated, but I'm running out of ideas. So this chapter is going to be longer! Enjoy my hunnibuns**

As we walk into the party, I hear Crash Flow by Rae Rae. "Fuck yea I love this song, I'm going shake some!" I said to Cam and Marcel. I walked to the dance floor, I start dancing and singing to the lyrics,

**I ain't trippin bout no bitch **

**No I ain't crashin bout no hoe**

**And I rock out with these glizzi **

**Like I rock out in the show**

I kept dancing till I felt someone behind me, I turn to see Klaus smirking down at me. "Well love, this is a pleasant surprise."

Hello Nik, where's Kol and Rebekah? I said. Klaus turned to show me where my two friends were, and I see both of them getting lap dances by these two thick fine girls.

"Toota and Poota!" I yelled over the music. Kol and Bekah looked at me, eyes red as hell, then they eyes widened when the two realized it was me. "Hello love we missed you" Kol said coming to hug me.

"We have somebody for you to meet, come along now." Bekah said after hugging me.

We walked to a more reserved area of the house. Then I looked up to see this fine ass piece of muscular white chocolate with the darkest pools of molasses that held so many mysteries. **He seemed dangerous, I like dangerous. I just want him to wrap his large hand around my neck as he pounding my fat pu-**

"Excuse me, if you would stop gawking at me I want you to introduce yourself. Now." The man said with an attitude. I stopped thinking all my nasty thoughts and said "Who the FUCK do you think you talking to, fuck out my face with that shit son." Klaus looked shocked then whispered to me " You shouldn't have done that love". Me being the dumb big mouthed bitch that I am, I continued saying "I don't give a flying shit Nik, this nigga had the audacity to give me attitude when I don't even know him!"

Meanwhile, during all of this Toota and Poota left, and the man stood lookin angry as shit but I didn't give a shit maybe he should've talk to me with respect. "Niklaus, could you leave us." The man said clenching with anger. "Ok, just don't do too much damage Elijah." Nik said leaving the room. After I heard that I started to get a lil nervous. So this rude sexy beast name is Elijah.

"Hi my name is Bonnie, we've might have got off on the wrong start." I said smiling nervously. Elijah walked up to me, with each step he took I took one back till I hit a wall. **Fuck Shit!** I thought. He traps me with his arms and whispers darkly "Too late for that now, is it Bonnie."

Elijah backs away from me and tells me to bend over the table. I said "No, this dress is too fucking short to me bending over some table for somebody I don't even know, matter of fact I'm leaving so fuck you!" I shouted exasperated. I turned to walk out the door before I could put one leg out the door, Elijah grabs me, slams the door and locks it, then grabs me by the neck. "You are testing my patience Bonnie, my self control is slipping every second, your month is going to get you in trouble so I suggest you bend over the table. NOW!" He says furious with my actions.

Na I'm not gon lie and say that didn't turn my ass on, but anyway as soon as he let me go I took my ass to the table and bent over. Bro I didn't wear no panties tonight hoping I would get me some dick and I'm soaking wet, I could feel my juices sliding down my thighs. "Tsk, Tsk Bonnie, this would've turned out better if would've kept your mouth in check, now I have to punish you for it." He said as I shivered in desire.

**If your wondering Toota is Kol and Poota is Rebekah. Things are going to get very heated next chapter so till then my hunnibuns!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep forgetting to say I don't own TVD or TO **

**But anyway, enjoy my hunnibuns. Also, leave reviews I need yall opinions on the chapter and book overall**

As I'm bending over the table, I started wondering if Cam and Marcel were tryna find me and why did Nik, Poota and Toota threw me to the wol-

SMACK!

"Count" Elijah said loudly. 'Wait a damn minute, how you gon smac- no fuckin spank me then say count. What kind of fuck shit is this?!. But imma go along with it.'

"1" I said breathing heavily as I started to feel a warm pool of pleasure in my stomach.

SMACK!

"2" I whispered biting my lip. Then I hear Elijah breathing harder as he pulled my dress up more I guess to see my ass more. ' He like the jiggle of it when he smack it' so, I shook my ass and he let out a deep groan.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

After 10 more smacks to my ass, I'm wetter than Niagra Falls and the Mississippi River put together. Elijah flips me over to expose my hairless fat ma, and leans down to breath me in. 'Hol up na, this nigga on some nasty shit'.

"While I'm doing what imma bout to do, I want you at complete silence. If I hear one peep imma- you know what you gon see." Elijah said smirking. He yanks me to the edge of the table by my thighs and starts eating me out like I'm the last meal on earth.

As he's eating, I'm trying to moan loud as hell, he puts his tongue inside starts vibrating it. That's when I made my biggest mistake…

I let out the tiniest whimper that absolutely NOBODY could've heard, but guess what…he heard it. So, he stops and asks me "Did you just moan, Bonnie?"

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

So, me being me I said no. Then, he says "That's 10, now imma ask you again. . . ." Again me being the pussy that I am, I hesitated and said "yea."

"Since, you hesitated that's 10 more now spread your legs more and lay down " he said very darkly. So I spread my legs then, in the next second I hear

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"SHIT" I screamed in shock as I start to feel a stinging in a good way on my fat ma. So, while he spanking my fat ma, the warm ball of pleasure started getting tighter as he reached the last hit. Then, he cocked his back so far I thought he was gon break his arm. Elijah bring his hand down for a final smack.

SMACK!

"AHHHH FUCKKK SHITTTTT" I moaned loud as fuck as that warm tight ball of pleasure bursts. Then, I just squirt all over his face and expensive ass suit.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

When I got done catching my breath, I didn't give Elijah a chance to talk as I jumped off the table, pulled my tight ass dress down , grabbed my purse as I zoomed out the room. When I went back to the party , it was just Toota, Poota, Nik, Cam, and Marcel smoking and drinking. I walked up to Nik , Kol, and Rebekah and smacked the shit of out all three of them.

"What the fuck is wrong with yall, all of yall just threw me to the wolves. Fuck all of you!" I said livid. Then, Elijah comes out of the back that's when I turned to Cam and Marcel and said " I'm ready to leave, lets go" quickly. I dashed out of the living room and they follow behind closely very confused.

"Bunny Bon, what's wrong babygirl?" Marcel said." I will tell yall in the car but fuck I forgot my phone can one of yall get it for me." I asked lowkey scared wondering if I went back in.

"BONNIE! HERE" Toota said running up to me. "You forgot your phone in the room."

"Thank you so much Toota, but I'm still mad at you so bye." I said relived getting into the car.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Once Cam started driving, she said "So, you gon tell us the story Bunni."

I took a deep breath, I told the story from beginning to end, every detail. After I was done Cam and Marcel were in shock. Marcel said teasingly "Well it looks like Bunni got her ass put in check." Then we all started busting out laughing.

**It wasn't all that freaky but it's a start, but also I am black so this story is going to have the "n-word" in there. Bonnie is going see Grams and Elijah gon put her in check again…so stay in tune**

**Bye my hunnibuns**


End file.
